The Third Forgotten
by TheAura74
Summary: Everyone knows that when Hancock found out he wasnt alone, he had a huge bone to pick with Mary. This time he'll have an even bigger one.
1. The Boy I

The Third Forgotten

Chapter 1: The Boy

Hancock's life is pretty normal now, with the steady superhero gig. He visits Ray,

Mary, and Aaron every year for a few days depending on the crime rate. He's completely

forgiven and moved on from Mary. He's even been on a few dates. He hopes to even

have a child. But that wont be for a long while. Right now all he wants to do is get a

bottle of his favorite wine and fall asleep on his favorite chair.

But as he flies by the nearest skyscraper, his plans are deterred.

He notices someone standing on the ledge of the building and they're watching

him….closely. He circles around to gain enough lift to reach the top of the building. He

lands and stares at the figure.

"Hey, what're you doin up here?" Hancock asks in his usual tone.

The figure doesn't respond.

"Hey, I'm talking to you….."

"You know Hancock….Not that's your real name but let's go with that for now. It's

funny, these humans destroy themselves yet you bother yourself with their well being.

Why?" The figure asks. It's a boys voice.

Hancock is completely puzzled by the question but he realized that he asked his

question first.

"Answer me and I'll answer you." He says

The boy turns, he wears a white sweatshirt, grey jeans, white sneakers, and head

phones blasting indistinct rock music into his ears. He has the same features as Hancock,

but only younger.

"Hmm, simply observing," The boy says," No it's your turn." To a simple person,

the way the boy dresses and the music he listens to would completely contradict the way

he speaks.

Hancock searches his own mind for the answer to the boy question. But, sadly, he

doesn't actually know. "Look, I just do ok. I don't know, it just feels like I have to."

The boy tilts his hooded head.

"Have to? Well, I don't find that a suitable answer to that type of question. I'll be

going now." The boy turns and looks at the ground below.

"He, don't do it. Don't test me boy!" Hancock yells.

But the boy has already let himself drop off the ledge. Hancock bolts after him

and jumps off the ledge. The boy turns in the air to face him.

"Why are you flying after me 'Hancock', saving me because you 'have' to?" The

boy says sardonically.

He doesn't respond while zooming after the boy falling three stories ahead of him.

"This is quite boring Hancock, I expected you to be faster than this." The boy says.

He turns his back to Hancock and as the ground gets closer he smiles. He stops a

few feet from the ground, just hovering and looking up at Hancock. He shakes his head in

disappointment then blasts into the air, faster than Hancock can even see.

Hancock watches in complete awe as he lands. He doesn't know who the boy is,

where he came from, and he sure as hell doesn't know the answers to the boys questions.

But, he does know that he's going to speak to Mary. He's going to California.


	2. The Boy II

The Boy II: Point of View

By now, the boy is halfway across the country. Sonic booms and swishes of wind

fill the air as he passes in the sky through each city. Anyone could tell he was seriously

on the move. He was heading to the one place Hancock would try to go after what

happened that day. He figured Hancock wouldn't try to go there immediately. He'd been

watching the both of them for sometime now. Even before Hancock was rehabilitated and

became tolerated by the people. He watched Hancock pass out on benches in drunken

melancholy, without a care of who saw or what people thought of it. He watched as

people passed and made faces and shouted names, he listened to radio stations chastise

Hancock ungratefully. He even called in to respond to one of the ingrate callers opinions

about Hancock.

"This is Electric 101.2, Caller, what do you think about Hancock's activities?"

The Jock asked enthusiastically.

"I think he's horribly insane, that report about the train incident was terrible."

"Well the man that was rescued didn't seem to share your opinion, he thanked

Hancock. The man had a family."'

"Look, the bottom line is that he could've done a better job with it, that train was wrecked entirely." The caller continued.

"Next caller, your opinion?"

This time, it was the boy.

"To the last caller, you're and IDIOT! You cannot seriously chastise a man who

saved another's life. Forget the train, it can be replaced. A LIFE cannot be. Imagine if

Hancock had not been there, the man rescued and several others might've died. So if you

were in his position, what would your choice be? A train or a life?!" The boy yelled.

After that call, the radio went quiet for a long period of time then went straight to

commercial and the previous caller almost crapped themselves. The jock couldn't believe

what he'd heard and the tech behind the glass told him to cut it straight to a break. On the

upside they got more ratings than ever before.

As the boy flies, he watches the each city he passes go through its routine. He

passes over crimes not caring who did what or what he "could" do to help stop it. He isn't

like Hancock, he doesn't care how people handle and preserve themselves, it was

their job to protect themselves and each other. Why should anyone have to do it for them,

all that said to him was that human are lazy and don't want to take the initiative.

The Boy concluded that he would reach his destination by the end of the night,

and that Hancock would reach it by the middle of the next day, maybe later. He figures

that the occurrence in New York would freak Hancock out enough to where he would go

to the only person that knows more about Hancock himself than he did: Mary.

As he descends blasting over various cities in Nevada he lands in Las Vegas for a

good night of female attention and drinking. Yea he was underage, in looks, but that

wouldn't stop him. He has his ways.


	3. Bone Picking

Chapter Three: Bone Picking

When the plane lands, Hancock moves through the airport like one with a

purpose. Well that is because he has one, his upcoming confrontation with Mary weighs

heavy on his mind. He passes men, women and children alike, all with the same

expression set upon their faces. Then one says, "Hey, it's Hancock!" He smiles and

waves as people take their pictures and even signs a few autographs. A die hard fan even

asks if he'd kiss her baby, which he does so he doesn't disappoint the people. He's never

liked much attention and wished he just simply dismiss the people. But he know now that

threats of putting peoples heads in another persons ass is wrong and hurtful, so he refrains

from doing so and simply stomachs the attention.

When he was finally away from the people inside, he stands in the sun,

remembering the way he felt everyday in California.

"It's always cold in New York, I miss this place." He says with his eyes closed.

He stands there in the sun for about ten minutes just absorbing the heat and

remembering the times he had here, then Mary flashes into his mind and he remembers

just what he came for. He frowns some and jumps into the sky, taking off with a loud

sonic boom.

While flying for Ray's house, he wonders exactly what he's going to say. His eyes

are focused on his surroundings but his mind is in a whole other area. How is he going

bring it up? He knows Mary will feel guilty, but she should, she had told him that they

were the last of the immortals. That they had all paired up and died. And now, for some

unexplained reason there was one standing on a skyscraper in New York that wasn't him.

If there are more, he deserves to know, and they both deserve to go and meet them.

At Ray and Mary's house, everyone's going through their daily routines. Ray is

handling calls and paperwork for his All Heart organization, Mary is cleaning and

preparing lunch, grilled sandwiches, and Aaron is running around, speaking of Hancock

as usual. None of them know that their day will be quite interesting.

"Hey Mary, where are my reports? Have you seen them?" Ray says coming in

from his office.

"You walked right past them, Hun." Mary answers, motioning to the table behind

him.

Ray arches a brow, one of his many clueless faces. He turns and looks over the

table for a few seconds before approaching and searching with his hands.

"I don't see th—Ah! Got 'em! Thanks Angel." He approaches her, planting their

patented "double kiss". Ray walks out of the room back to his office, filing away more

papers. Aaron runs past Mary, playing with one of his many plastic dinosaur toys.

"Aaron, slow down, you're going to hurt yourself. As much as you love Hancock,

you aren't him."

"Sorry mom!" Aaron says as he speeds down the hallway to the living room.

Mary smiles slightly watching her son dash away. She finishes making the

sandwiches, setting them on a plate, grabbing the bowl of salad and making her way to

the dining room table.

"Ray, Aaron, come to the table. Lunch is ready." Mary calls out into the house.

Aaron runs o from the living room and skids to a stop, nearly hitting the table.

"Aaron, what have I said about running, hm?" Mary asks with a stern yet caring look on

her face.

"Not to, sorry Mom." Aaron answers looking at the floor, he knew he wasn't to run but

no one played with him outside, they were too afraid as opposed to before when they

picked on him.

Ray walks in from his office on the phone. He waving a sheet of white copy paper

in the air and talking a bit impatiently.

"Well I don't care about what Tony said, 'I' said to transfer the file and work on the

donation reports. Trust me, it'll work out." He says before hanging up the phone and

turning to the table and lowering himself into his chair, Mary and Aaron following suit.

As they begin eating, not even a bite and a forkful of salad in, the doorbell rings.

And behind the frosted window near the door, a tall figure can be seen, pacing

impatiently, holding a suitcase. Ray walks to the door and peers through the frosted glass

window, why, no one would ever figure out since its frosted, but Ray could make out the

figure anywhere. He smiles widely and decides not to say who it is yet, believing it'll be

a good surprise for Aaron. He opens the door.

"Hey, you showed up so unexpectedly, Hancock, we were just sitting down for

dinner. Come on in." Ray says happily, waving him inside.

Aaron, who had heard Hancock's name, tears from the table and dashes into the

living room towards the door.

"Hey, HANCOCK! What are you doing here?" Aaron screams, running over to

him and latching himself to Hancock's leg like a leech straight out of a cold lake.

"I just wanted to come back and check on you all. You know…maybe talk to

Mary about some of our history." Hancock said, looking right at the blonde woman who

had entered shortly after Aaron.

Mary tilts her head, confused. She'd thought she told him everything he'd

possibly needed to know, not remembering if she left anything out.

"Sure, come join us at the table, we've got an extra sandwich and salad. We can

discuss it then." She nods and heads back to the table. Aaron runs after her and ray

follows after them next waving Hancock into the dining area.

After everyone was settled at the table again, Hancock begins to speak of his

flight and of all the people clambering over him. They even talked of Ray's bustling

business. Aaron even added that he had great times at school now, not being bullied any

more. Finally though, Hancock had to ask. He turned to Mary.

"Just before I left, I was flying around after patrolling Manhattan, and saw

someone on a ledge at the very top of a building. This boy…he was just standing up there

lookin' at me. I flew up there and we talked for a while. He asked a bunch of weird

questions. He seemed real angry about somethin', I don't know what it could've been,

but, I figured you might know him…since he jumped off the building and flew away."

Hancock says almost too nonchalantly staring right at her while forking a leaf of lettuce

and placing it into his mouth and beginning to chew slowly, like he's waiting for her to

answer.

Mary's eyes widen, in what seems like horror. She becomes flustered,

immediately, raising her hand to her forehead and rests her face against it. He shakes her

head, a muffled sob escaping her. She looks up at John and bites her lip.

"I'm sorry…I should have told you this at the hospital that night, but when we

were attacked, and you left California, I just didn't get a chance to tell you. That

boy…he's your s-son."

John's eyes go wide. Ray sets his fork down, Aaron carries on eating, as he

doesn't realize the gravity of the situation. Hancock's mind starts to race. Why had she

kept this from him too? It didn't make any sense, whatsoever. If a man has a son, that's

something he'd want to know about right? He shook his head and looked at Ray. Ray

stared back, then looked at Mary again. John's thoughts were jumbled. Just three years

ago, he found that he used to be married to Mary. But now, all of a sudden he had a son.

He knows that they got attacked, but she had three years to tell him about this boy. Why

hadn't she?

"Why didn't you tell me after that?" John started to sound a bit angry. But it was a

mixture of emotion. Anger, confusion, excitement, and everything in between.

Mary looks up at him and shakes her head still lightly sobbing. It seemed that

there was some type of reason, like she was holding it back from him. John starts to grow

impatient while Ray guides Aaron out of the room, telling him to go up stairs.

"Angel, you need to tell Hancock something…It his son, you shouldn't have held

it from him in the first place." Ray says, trying to sound comforting and supportive,

though he's just as impatient as John at this point. He wants to know too. Truthfully,

though, he wasn't ready for a super powered step-son, though, Aaron would be thrilled.

Mary sigh through her sobs and covered her mouth with the back of her hand,

tears streaming down her face. She shook her head and spoke softly. "It was like before. I

didn't think that you'd miss what you didn't remember. I didn't think he'd find you. I'm

sorry, but I wanted to start over, leave behind anything that was a part of my old life."

"So you left your son? With no one?" Hancock retorted, eyes reflecting the part

of him that he'd lost so many years ago in that alley with those gangsters. His mind was

racing still, worsened by Aaron running around upstairs like a madman. Usually, this type

of stress would've brought on one of his hankerings for wine, but right now was not the

time at all.

Ray looked ultimately shocked, even more so than Hancock. He stared across the

table at Mary. He was running the scenarios through his head over and over again, trying

to find a way to understand it, but he couldn't. What would she do if something had

happened to him, would she leave Aaron alone? He shook his own head and rested it in

his hands. "Angel…how could you do it again? You lied to him twice, this time worse.

What were you thinking, why would you think that you were doing him a favor?" Ray

speaks, looking up at the ceiling, hearing a loud thud from upstairs, Aaron probably

tripped."Aaron, slow down!" Ray called up to his son.

Mary look up at both John and Ray, she simply shrugs. She didn't haven answer,

there's nothing that one could really say that would be a good enough answer. Nothing at

all, there's no excuse for not telling a man about his son, none whatsoever. So under what

circumstances could someone as "sweet" as Mary rationalize that? That's what Ray was

thinking at the time before a loud crash from upstairs ruined his whole thought process.

Ray, John and Mary run upstairs, tripping over each other on the way up. John

ends up in front of everyone. His eyes narrow as the dust clears from his vision. He sees

two figures, the larger one holding Aaron up by the back of his shirt. The dust falls

completely, the larger figure. Its familiar, almost too familiar. Hancock runs that fiure

through his head then realizes immediately who it is.

"You!" Hancock yells pointing out the figure to Ray and Mary." That's him, the

boy I was talking about!"

Mary nods, terrified, validating what John said. The boy laughs and smirks, the

malicious intent evident in his eyes.


End file.
